The new hero!
by Miki-blue
Summary: After Ash complete the Sinnoh region, a new hero arise to stop Team Galtic and save the legendary from their clutches. The new hero name is unknown to the whole Sinnoh region. Professor Rowan is waiting to see the day where he'll meet this hero, and that day is today. Josh Kohona the new hero of Sinnoh but not now. For now he will receive his pokemon to begin his quest.


Every kid knows that when they reach the age of ten they can start their journey as a trainer. It's every kid's dream to become the strongest trainer there is so they can become a master, but not all trainers achieve this goal. Many has suffer and lost their Pokémon to the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia and Team Galactic. But there is one trainer that will stand up of all others his name is…Josh Kohona.

"Josh! Josh!" called Josh's mother. "It's time to get up! You don't want to be late!"

"Coming…" Josh mumbled groggily. He promptly fell back asleep.

_2 hours later…_

"Josh!" called his mother again. "You're going to be late!"

Josh was sleeping in his bed dreaming of getting his first Pokémon from Professor Rowan. _'Should I choose a Chimchar? Maybe I should get a Piplup? How about a Turtwig? Man…this is so hard…'_ he thought.

"Josh wake up! You were supposed to go to the Professors house 2 hours ago!" she cried shaking him from his bed. Josh was shocked!

"Oh no I'm late!" He got up to go to the bathroom, and then stopped. "Mom, you forgot to call me." Josh left to get ready to visit the Professor. His mom smiled. "He's not my little boy any more, but he still needs to work on some manners." she said and headed to the attic to get some supplies for his journey.

Moments later in the Professor's Lab, Professor Rowan had just given a person his last Pokémon. This trainer had long black silky hair and was wearing a blue cap. She smiled and thanked the Professor for the amazing gift and hurried off. The trainer was walking home to the forest when she noticed a boy with black hair wearing a red shirt racing towards her.

The boy ran to her and they slammed right into each other.

"Watch it," the girl snapped.

"Watch yourself," Josh replied. They continued their separate paths.

Professor Rowan was busy organizing his research papers. The trainers today were so aggressive, but the last one was special. She had something that no trainer he knew had. He just couldn't figure out what.

The Professor was in his thoughts until he heard a loud bang. The Professor was startled and headed towards the door. _'Another trainer?'_ he thought. The Professor shook his head. _'It can't be,'_ he thought, but it was. Josh looked at the Professor. He was just like everyone said he was…..an old genius.

"Sorry kid, I gave away the last Pokémon already." the Professor said.

Josh was shocked. "Please! I waited so long for my Pokémon. I can't wait next year; it'll be too long…." Josh said begging on his knees.

The Professor looked at him. The boy was awfully late, but he was determined, in a way. _'Maybe I'll give him a chance,'_ he thought. "Ok, but make sure you…."

But the Professor didn't get to finish his sentence for Josh was already racing inside the lab. "Wow, Professor your lab is huge!" said Josh amazed.

Professor Rowan smiled, "Yes, it toke me a long time to get it to this size."

Josh nodded. "So where's the Pokémon?"

Professor Rowan looked around. "Well, I gave my last one to a girl-"

"No!" Josh cried. "There has to be one left."

"As I was trying to say, I have one somewhere but…" the Professor's voice trailed off as Josh raced around the lab looking like a cross between Sherlock Holmes and an Indian scout.

"Where?" Josh asked.

The professor sighed. "Follow me," he said.

The Professor led Josh into a hidden room. It was like a dark cave, there were torches, and even Zubats. They walk to a small staircase and entered another room that look similar to the lab upstairs.

"Professor what is this place?" Josh asked in awe.

"It is my hidden laboratory. Since Team Galactic is on the move again I made this hidden lab where I put all my special Pokémon."

Josh nodded. This was amazing, he wondered what his Pokémon would be like.

"What was your name again…Josh was it? Come here Josh it is time for you to receive your new partner." Professor said. "Just be careful-"

"Cool!" said Josh. He ran up to the Pokémon. Then he turned back to the professor. "What were you saying?" he asked.

"I was saying that this one is kind of-" the professor was cut off again.

"What's wrong with it?" Josh asked. "It's a Turtwig, aren't Turtwigs one of the starters?"

"Yes but this one isn't exactly tame," the professor cautioned.

"I will have him, I have to prove to everyone that I can be the best Pokémon trainer in the whole Sinnoh Region!" Josh declared firmly.

Professor Rowan sighed. He gave Josh the Turtwig in his ball. "Just remember this one-"

"Bye Professor!" Josh called as he streaked out of the door. Professor Rowan shook his head. _'What on earth did I do?'_ he asked himself.

Josh streaked back inside. "Whoops! Forgot my gear," he said. He looked at the Professor expectantly.

The professor handed over Josh's balls and pokedex. "Remember-" he started to say but Josh was already gone. The professor shook his head again.

Once he got to his house he was met by his mom, dad, and some neighbors and other relatives.

"Good luck sweetie," said his mom.

"Do good or I'll take all your Pokémon!" said one of his younger cousins.

"I bet it won't take you long to catch fifty Pokémon," commented his grandfather.

"Oh, and here's something you'll need," said his mom. She gave him an overstuffed backpack.

"Now be off with you," said his grandmother.

"Bye everyone!" Josh called as he walked away. He ventured into the forest, as a Pokémon trainer.


End file.
